The Grimmauld Place Couples
by Funshine Tonks
Summary: Harry and Ginny, Tonks and Remus, Hermione and Ron, and all the children mixed in, maybe a few extras, live in Grimmauld Place together. Luna and Neville move in. Tonks and Harry have Auror business that leads to dangers. Teddy is kidnapped by kelpies.
1. christmas and a blizzard

**Well this story has been sitting in my computer for months, trust me there is a whole lot more to it! Please, Please, Please review! Yes I know Tonks, Remus and Dobby are dead, but they are some of my favorite characters and a story can't be complete with out them!**

The Grimmauld Place Couples

"Hey tonks!" shouted Ginny "have u seen Remus?"

"Actually now that I think about I haven't seen him...all day...he said he was going out with Ron and Harry...do you know where they went?" said tonks

"Yeah they said they were going down to diagon alley." replied Ginny. "Hey guys! What are you doing? Hermione had entered.

"We are looking for the boys." replied tonks "oh I think they just arrived back... Tonks be afraid Remus brought home plenty of bags...and I think one of them is moving!" replied Hermione. Ron arrived in the room holding a box... With holes in it.

"Ronald Weasley! What is in there?" shouted Hermione, rose Weasley by her side. "Oh I have finally saved enough money from working with George for... Him..." Ron had opened the large box and a beautiful snowy owl flew out. "I call him Dumbledore! After the nut case himself!" Ron laughed. Rose had manipulated her way out of her mother's arms, and Dumbledore landed lightly on her outstretched arm. Hermione screamed and pulled her daughter aside, Dumbledore flew to Ron.

"Ron, please tell me Remus was just holding your owl for you... And that he DOESNT have one of his own..." Tonks said in a disapproving way.

"Ooohhhh I'm glad you asked he got a BEUTIFUL brown barn owl!" Ron had replied excitedly. Tonks mumbled under her breath and ran out of the room.

"Ron why didn't you ask me before you got that owl, don't forget about crookshanks, he may be old but he can catch a bird!" Hermione said angrily.

"Oh you think I got Dumbledore for me? Silly Hermione! Dumbledore! Dumbledore! Happy Christmas Hermione!" Ron handed over the owl to Hermione, she squealed and thanked him. Then they heard a sudden squeal, well actually two. The boys hadn't told their wives where they went because they had gone off to buy the girls owls for Christmas. Hermione and rose arrived in the room where Ginny and Tonks had run off to. Tonks had a large brown barn owl on her shoulder, while Ginny had a tiny owl in the palm of her hand. Remus and Harry stood next to each other, smiling.

"Happy Christmas girls!" they shouted in unison. They thanked them, and then suddenly Ginny shouted

"Oh! It's Christmas Eve we told mum and dad that we would be down at the burrow! They are going to he worried sick, we better get going!"

"Can we fly?" tonks and Harry asked in unison.

"NO!" Hermione quickly shouted.

"Ok let me rephrase that then," tonks said, "can me and Harry fly there?"

"NO" Remus firmly said, "Tonks, Harry have you got any idea what it looks like outside?" "Not good flying conditions, Harry no!" Harry had been trying to sneak into Sirius's room to grab his firebolt.

"But Remus! It's not far!" Harry complained.

"fine you two can go and only because Andromeda will be there!" Remus said. Andromeda was tonks's mum who could also heal people as well as a healer."

"Awesome!" squealed Tonks. "Hey Harry bet I could beat you there!" Harry and tonks ran upstairs to grab their brooms.

"Uhg! Tonks will risk her life to ride that thing!" Remus shouted.

"Same with Harry he would do anything to ride it!" Ginny piped up.

"Well we better get going!". Hermione said.

"Hermione, could I go with Tonks and Harry?" Ron asked pleadingly.

"NO" Hermione sternly said. Ron mumbled and the group walked off towards the large car. "There they go" Remus sighed. Tonks and Harry were racing against each other up in the sky. The ribbons on tonks broom were flapping in the winter air.

"Hugo! Teddy! Albus! Lily! James!" Hermione shouted in the door. "Where has dad gone?" James asked suspiciously.

"Umm he left early" replied Ginny.

"Dad, where has mum gone?" Teddy asked.

"She went with Harry." Replied Remus in a relaxed tone.

Hermione pulled rose aside," rose u speak nothing of where Harry and tonks went, James and Teddy would be furious! Do you understand me?"

"Yes mummy!" rose replied loyally. "Good girl rose!" replied Hermione. Everyone piled up in the large car. And drove what seemed like 5 hours, "mum! Hugo told me that I will get a boggart in my closet! But I'm not going to right mummy? Right?" rose whined.

"Hugo, how dare you tell your sister such a lie!" Hugo snickered, and straightened his face and said

"I'm sorry mum!"

"Rose you will not get a boggart in your closet don't worry!" rose smiled.

Lily said " hey rose you want to come with me up to my mum's old room with me when we get there?" Ginny's room had not been touched since she had moved into Grimmauld place with Harry.

"Yeah!" squealed rose.

"Thank you lily!" said Hermione

"No problem, aunt Hermione!" lily said. They arrived in the gravel drive of the burrow.

"You guys are here! I thought you weren't coming, I was worried sick!" Molly was running out hugging everyone.

"I told you so…" Ginny mumbled to Remus, who tried to keep a straight face.

"Where's tonks and Harry?" Molly sounded concerned.

"I thought they had arrived here already." Hermione sounded concerned.

"I will go on a broom to get them, Molly may I borrow a broom?" Remus said with a hint of unsurancy in his voice.

"Oh! Most, certainly!" Molly rushed off to the old broom shed.

"Remus, I'm coming with you." Ginny looked on the verge of tears, "Harry is a fast flyer he should have been here ages ago!"

"Ok Ginny but I must warn you this would be worse than any Quidditch math you have ever played in!" Remus cautiously said. "Bet you anything tonks fell off her broom..." Remus mumbled. Teddy giggled at this.

"Hold on! Wait before you go!" Hermione quickly shouted. "I can send them a message!" and at that she pulled out her wand and a silver otter burst from the end of It." why are you late? Where are you?" Remus walks over,

"Tonks, you did NOT fall off your broom, did you?" And with that the silver otter broke free and disappeared from view. An hour or so later they got a familiar looking patronus back, one that looked a lot like a werewolf.

Harry's voice said "we are ok; there was a huge wind so we landed and decided to wait it out, but we don't think I will be ending very soon, we are down by London,"

They could here tonks stutter from cold, "c-c-could someone c-c-come get us?"

"I will go get them." bill, fleur, Dominique, Louis and Victorie had just arrived, "I can drive our car, and go get them, London right?" Bill replied.

"Yes and thank you bill, you saved me a lot of trouble!" Remus said gratefully.

"Hold on wait! Look!" Ginny was pointing to a large brown barn owl with two broomsticks following behind.

"Oh thank goodness you guys are ok!" Molly had just arrived in the room.

"'Arry you are ok, oh thank goodness!" fleur came running over to Harry. Tonks rolled her eyes at this. Fleur had never really liked her.

"TONKS! MUM!" Remus and Teddy came running at her.

"HARRY!" oh Harry I was so worried!" Ginny, who looked as if she had been crying, came running at harry, who fell backward on to the couch. Harry and Tonks, who were both on the couch by now, were laughing.

"Hey what have you guys named your owls?" rose asked.

"Oh um-well- I haven't thought of a name yet." tonks said nervously eyeing Remus.

"Me neither" replied Ginny,

"Well I guess mine is named Dumbledore." laughed Hermione. The owl came swooping in at the sound of its name.

"Maybe I could name mine...pigwidgeon!" Ginny said. Ron was silently whimpering in the back of the room, pigwidgeon was the name of his small owl, which he had gotten from Harry's godfather. Who had recently died. "Oh sorry Ron! I forgot! Never mind I will name mine...Luna! After Luna Lov- Longbottom!" sqealed Ginny. She quickly fixed her mistake; the mystical Ravenclaw had just gotten married that summer.

"I will name mine Sirius, after Sirius." said tonks. Harry looked happy. "PRESENTS!" Molly had come running in, with her arms full of boxes. Everyone one got a Weasley sweater, including fleur, who Molly didn't seem to favor, and tonks and Remus got a sweater to, even though they aren't a Weasley, both of whom Molly seemed to favor very much. "Since Hermione, Ginny and tonks got their presents at Grimmauld place then that would be all, oh and girls don't leave the owls outside on a snowy night like this they will freeze, that's what happened to Errol ..." Arthur was silently whimpering in the back, Errol was the Weasley family owl who was left out in the cold too long...

"Well we better be off, c'mon tonks, Teddy!" Remus said.

"Oh you guys can spend the night we have plenty of rooms, large rooms two people per room!" Molly said generously.

"Oh that's very nice of you Molly!" tonks had joined the conversation.

"Oh anything for you guys!" Molly replied.

"Kids get up to bed!" yelled Arthur, "it's much too late already!"

"You to, Teddy!" Remus scowled.

"I think I might join them." tonks was still shivering and walked up the stairs. The next morning everyone opened presents, Teddy and James had gotten broomsticks, lily and rose had gotten a potions kit for each of them, albus had gotten a bunch of books in which he seemed to be very pleased about and Hugo had gotten a small, fat, grey rat, that his father Ron had insisted on. Dominique and Victorie had gotten a cat, for them to share, that they named Tonks, after tonks herself who they seemed to favor, fleur tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't budge. And everyone got a bunch of honeydukes sweets. After that everyone said their goodbyes and the group was off, Tonks and Harry forced to travel in the car, with their broomsticks locked up In back. When they got back everyone went back to bed...except for the kids who were playing. With their Christmas presents.


	2. a cats end and a present from ron

**Here's chapter 2! Please review!**

The next day the kids had to go back to hogwarts, so everyone traveled in the car, including tonks and Harry, who didn't seem very happy about this. Their children loaded up on the hogwarts express and they were headed off. The lot drove home, but to a tragic shock to hermione crookshanks was dead... With what looked like feathers in his mouth and talon marks on his head, blood was oozing out of his head. Dumbledore sat on his perch. With claw marks on his side and fur stuck in his talons. Hermione was crying loudly she had left the room, with crookshanks body in her arms, tonks went out to talk to her, and came back saying that Hermione said she was going to bury him like Harry buried dobby, with out magic. Dumbledore had followed her outside, when the flowers were planted, she sat there with Dumbledore in her arms, and she started to walk inside, still carrying dumbledore. She finally let him go when she got inside, everyone hugged her and showed sympathy especially Ginny, who was also a cat lover, and crying. Hermione went up and shut her self in her room, she would have to tell Hugo and rose, who also loved crookshanks, she would have to send Sirius or Luna though dumbledore wasn't fit for the journey, he needed care, maybe hagrid could help. Ron sent dumbledore to hagrid with a note explaining what happened, and asked if he could fix up dumbledore. And with that Ron sent off dumbledore, and tonks had so kindly offer to send Sirius along who could keep a watchful eye on dumbledore so the two owls were off and on their way. The lot went to the borrow, because Molly wanted hermione to stay there a few days, to comfort her and everyone wanted to come, tonks and Harry safely in back this time happy about it. Hermione sat in the middle weeping with tonks and harry's arms around her trying to comfort her. She hadn't stopped weeping in days, everyone thought she was going into depression she wouldn't eat all she did was sit locked up in her room all day. That was why Andromeda was going to be there with molly. When they pulled up on the gravel drive Andromeda and Molly were already out there. They greeted and left quickly, Ron and tonks were the first ones in the car, tonks mustve been mad because her hair was a vibrant red. They watched as hermione walked up the drive with Andromeda and Molly on eithr side if her. They left, Ron sent Luna to go tell the news about the cat/owl fight. After a week or so hermione came back, not as weepy but at the sight if one of crookshanks toys she would lock herself in her for an hour. After a few weeks hermione seemed stronger, that might've been because Dumbledore came back good as new, with a tired but alive Sirius. Hagrid sent sympathies, and told her how he had felt like that when aragog died, he also asked how everyone was doing. Ron replied back. It was springtime and Harry and tonks were allowed to fly their brooms again, but one day tonks and Harry were out just flying around, Remus's fear had come true; Tonks had fallen off her broom! Thankfully not from very high up though!

"Tonks are you ok!" Harry was frantically trying to figure out what to do.

"I'm fine, but my arm hurts!" replied tonks.

"Can u get up?" Harry asked quickly. "yeah...barley" replied tonks.

"I will grab the brooms and we can walk back to Grimmauld place." Harry said in a worried tone.

"Ok"replied tonks. Harry ran back leaving Tonks burst through the door and screamed throughout the manor that tonks had fallen off her broom. Remus was the first one out, followed by Ginny and then hermione of whom had a red blotchey face and a small stuffed mouse in her hand. _She mustve found another cat toy_ thought Harry. Harry started running and found tonks with who on either side of her was Ginny and Remus.

"Tonks we are going to have to send you to your mom!" said Remus in a relaxed tone.

"NO" tonks firmly said "I am not going to her! She aggravates me!" yelled tonks. At that moment Remus pulled out his wand and put a full body bind curse on tonks. Remus said,

"I had to she wasn't coperating and she needs her wrist fixed! Now let's take her to Andromeda's and teds and they can fix her up." everyone agreed and tonks was taken out to the car, and they drove and drove until they finally arrived. Remus took the full body bind curse off tonks who was furious and her hair was at the brightest red Harry had ever seen it at. She was dragged inside. Then everyone left, rather quickly. And agreed to come get her in 2 days time. Remus was frightned when that day finally came. Remus suggested that everyone stay at Grimmauld place, while he went to go get a furious tonks. When he came back, with tonks her hair as still at its brightest red, and Remus looked terrifed. He went and locked himself in his room and kept asking Ginny what color tonks's hair was and it wasn't until Ginny said pink did Remus acually come out. Tonks on the other hand was not as cheerful until Remus acually said he was sorry. Remus leaned forward to kiss her and tonks finally agreed. Hermione mumbled something under her breath that sounded alot like "snoggers". Everyone was fine again, or at least until hermione got rose and Hugo's reply back. "Dear mum and dad is crookshanks really dead? How can he be dead? He wasn't very old! Mum I don't think I can go to classes knowing this I can't mum I can't! Love, rose and Hugo" the paper was covered in large wet splotches. Hermione replied "hang in there!" And sent Dumbledore off. Meanwhile Ron had gone down to diagonal alley. He came back with a large box, larger than the owl box. He opened it and out came a blonde cat with a smashed nose that looked as if he ran into a wall. Hermione was thrilled!

"Oh Ron you didn't have too!" sqealed hermione hugging the ugly blonde cat.

"He's part kneazle too just like-like... Yeah he's part kneazle, the witch at the store had said no one would adopt her they said she was ugly!" replied Ron.

"Oh Ron! She's beautiful! Thankyou!" and at that hermione leaned forward and kissed Ron, or as Ginny described snogged Ron. "I will call her... Weasley!" the cat reconised the name and trodded over to hermione. The next few weeks were frantic; the children would be arriving home soon. And their parents wanted everything perfect and clean, except tonks who thought it was fine the way it is, and no cleaning was needed. At last the day came. And everyone piled up in the large car, even Harry and tonks who still wanted to ride their brooms. They drove and they finally arrived at kings cross station. The train unloaded and out came the lot who looked messy and undrslept.


	3. Auror business'

**Well there's not much to say but, Read and Review! And there may be lots of errors, so don't come sending me a paragraph of errors ;)**

There was only one word that Teddy was able to say, "Dementors." Remus attacked Teddy with questions, which was pointless since Teddy was speechless.

Finally Rose spoke up, "mum! There were dementors on the train! And albus fainted, and then another older student gave him chocolate to make him feel better!"Remus and Harry exchanged terrified looks, the same thing had happened in Harry's third year.

"Did anyone produce a patronus, Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Yes, professor McGonagall produced a cat patronus, and the dementors fled.". Teddy replied. "Let's get home first, we are getting odd stares from muggles!" whispered tonks.

"yeah your right." whispered Remus. The lot walked to the car and drove home.

"Mum why is there a cat in my room?" screamed rose.

"Oh yeah! Rose we got a new cat daddy bought it for mummy, her name is Weasley." replied Hermione. And at the sound all the kids rushed into rose's room to see Weasley.

"TEDDY! GET DOWN HERE!" screamed tonks.

"I'm coming mum!" Teddy shouted right back. "

Teddy what exactly happened?" Remus asked.

"Well me, rose, Hugo, James, albus and lily were sharing a compartment. And the train stopped, and well after that dementors came into the compartment, and albus fainted, and some older kid gave him chocolate." explained Teddy.

"Sound familiar?" Remus jokingly asked Harry.

"Yes, yes it does!" replied Harry.

"I'm going up to see albus, check on him." Ginny stated, "HARRY GET UP HERE!" shouted Ginny, from the top of the stairs.

"Coming, Ginny!" Harry yelled back.

"Wow they are already starting to sound like a married couple!" laughed tonks.

"TONKS! You're so rude!" Remus laughed.

"Shut up! You don't say anything to either of them!" tonks laughed.

"Albus seems fine; he acted just like Harry did in his third year!" Ginny walked down the steps with Harry following closely behind.

"You guys sound just like a married couple!" laughed tonks.

"I thought you weren't going to tell them that! Tonks you _are_ _so_ rude!" laughed Remus.

"Oh it's fine! She's right, we have been bickering!" laughed Ginny.

"Told you they wouldn't mind Remus!" said tonks.

"Whatever tonks...but I still think u should be less rude!" Remus said.

"whatever you say Remus..." replied tonks."I'm going up to check on Teddy, he didn't seem himself." said tonks, making her way up the stairs.

"Ok but you know Teddy it's not much use!" Remus replied from the bottom of the stairs, and got no answer back. Tonks came down within a few minutes of going up.

"He wouldn't tell me anything!" tonks said angrily.

"I told you!" Remus said. He didn't get any answer back but instead a bright red hair color and a dirty look.

"Looks like Remus is going to get what he's been asking for...let's go upstairs." Mumbled Ginny so that only Harry could hear.

"I'm outta here!" Harry mumbled right back. They casually walked upstairs until they were finally out of tonks's sight they ran upstairs. Later they heard yelling, talking, shouting and then it got suddenly quiet.

"Oh their probly snogging, knowing tonks, and how forgiving she _can_ be!" said Ginny.

"Yeah either that or she put a full body bind curse on Remus!" Harry said casually. "Knowing her we should probly go check." Harry said in a worried tone. They walked downstairs, and Ginny was right they were sitting on the couch _snogging_ it's no surprise nor would it be a surprise if Remus had a full body bind curse upon him. Not only were they snogging so were Hermione and Ron. Weasley was sitting in tonks's lap eyeing Luna, suspiciously. While Dumbledore and Sirius were quietly, sleeping in their cages. Suddenly rose and Teddy started walking down... Ginny ushered them back upstairs before they could catch a glimpse of their parents. Finally the couples let go and the kids came down stairs.

"Why couldn't me and Teddy come down stairs?" asked rose.

"Well...no reason." replied Hermione.

"DINNER!" shouted tonks. Kreacher had just quietly told her in his small voice.

"Coming!" yelled everyone at different times. Weasley walked down stairs, and Hermione made her dinner. She wouldn't let kreacher do it; she had a special way of cooking Dumbledore and weasley's dinner. "Thank you kreacher!" Hermione said in a giving voice.

"You're welcome Madame Weasley." kreacher replied back in a thankful voice. The children piled into the kitchen, Teddy next to tonks, who was next to Remus who was next to Harry who was next to Ginny who was next to lily who was next to James who was next to albus who was next to Hermione who was next to Ron who was next to rose who was next to Hugo. They ate the delicious dinner kreacher had cooked them. After dinner everyone did their own thing the kids went back upstairs, Hermione and Ron were snogging, Remus was reading (lycanthropy is there a cure for it?) and tonks was _trying _to learn simple household spells with the help of kreacher but failed miserably. Harry and Ginny had gone to bed right after dinner, soon followed by Remus and tonks, and Hermione and Ron. Weasley trodded behind Hermione and snuggled up on her side of the bed. Then a brown barn owl swooped in the open window, carrying an envelope with emerald green ink and a red seal with an h on on it. Hermione saw two other owls fly into Remus and tonks's room and Harry and Ginny's room. Hermione read, "To the guardians of Hugo and rose Weasley, Hogwarts will have a delayed opening due to dangerous happenings. Underage witches/wizards have been permitted to use legal spells by the ministry of magic, until Hogwarts is reopened. Thank you and stay safe, Minerva McGonagall." she read aloud to Ron what the owl had sent, soon she went to go visit Ginny and Harry's room, Remus was already in there. Harry had been sent an owl by McGonagall, "dear Harry, dementors and dark creatures have been sent loose at Hogwarts, and they have killed a young witch already. We need your help Harry bring Tonks also she may be able to help. Harry you, and tonks will be picked up by Hagrid on Sirius's motorcycle, tomorrow if you reply to this owl tonight. Sincerely, McGonagall."

"Harry you have to go! I can send tonks along, but please go, Hogwarts needs you!" Remus sounded worried.

"Where is tonks?" Hermione had joined in.

"Oh, she already fell asleep." Remus replied. The next day Harry was up Bright and early, closely followed by Remus who looked under slept, Ron not to far behind. Hermione and Ginny not to long after. And tonks, a few hours later, who had not heard the news. Remus gave her the letter the two of them had been sent and harry's letter.

"I will go, but who would set dark creatures on hogwarts?" asked tonks curiously.

"I don't no! That's why they need you and Harry, as aurors!" replied Remus.

"What's up?" Teddy asked suspicisly. The children had entered the kitchen.

"Hogwarts will be opening a little later than usual..." replied Ginny.

"Why?" Teddy was very good at getting answers out of people.

"The dementors invaded the school along with other dark creatures." replied tonks in a casual tone. The children ran upstairs, like Ginny had threatened her bat bogey hex on them.

"Should we tell them they can use magic?" asked Harry.

"NO!" Hermione quickly answered, "they will be cursing and hexing eachother all day!"

"Good point, Hermione." Ginny answered.

"So we aren't going to tell them?" tonks had joined in.

"Nope I guess not." Harry answered. The kids stared piling downstairs, in a rush.

"We think we know why dementors were on the train!" Teddy exclaimed.

"Because there a mass breakout from azkaban!" lily had joined in.

"Really? I had no idea!" Ginny exlaimed. "It was in the daily prophet?" asked harry.

"Yeah!" exclaimed rose.

"There were three killers that brokeout!" continued rose.

"Really? Who?" Remus asked in a worried tone.

"Um I think the names were, antonin dolohov, um, lucious malfoy, and narcissa malfoy!" replied albus,

"why do you recognize any of those names?" "um yeah all of them!" exclaimed tonks, "one of those was my aunt, narcissa."

"no need to worry tonks, she was the whole reason everyone thought I was dead, she helped a lot!" Harry said in a casual tone.

"really? Wow... So she left the dark side, in the middle of the battle of hogwarts?" tonks sounded surprised.

"yeah!" Harry replied.

"wonder if I could send her an owl..." mumbled tonks and then she left the room.

"What about the others?" Teddy asked.

"Antonin dolohov tried to kill me, in the battle of hogwarts; he never left the dark side." Remus said in a casual tone.

"and what about Lucious malfoy?" asked lily.

"He was on the dark side, but hestintly left voldemort, he he was a main contributer to voldemort." said Harry. The children seemed shocked at the news, no one spoke but they all ran upstairs.

"Well that went well." tonks said sarcastically all of a sudden the loud rumbling of a motorcycle is heard.

"Harry, Tonks yer comin?" said the familiar voice of hagrid

"what-oh-yeah!" tonks replied walking towards the door, with Harry closley behind.


	4. the arrival

**I should have just put this on the end of chapter 3… oh well it's done now!**

"well get in!" replied Hagrid. And with that they sped off.

"So what house was the witch in, you know the one that was killed?" asked tonks.

"Oh-um- Hufflepuff! I think she was dating your Teddy for a bit actually." replied hagrid.

"Really? What was she named?" asked tonks curiously.

"Uh Kiara Reptin. She did real well in my class, good role model!" replied Hagrid.

"Teddy needs a role model…" mumbled tonks.

"Look we're here!" Harry exclaimed he was pointing to a large castle.

"You two will be staying in the room of requirement. Mr. Potter I assume you know how to use it?" they had landed and they were greeted by McGonagall.

"Yes professor." Harry replied. With that Harry and tonks headed up to the room of requirement.

"How does it work?" tonks asked curiously

"You'll see..." replied Harry. He closed his eyes and thought as hard as he could that he needed a room for two aurors could live in for a week. And with that a large welcoming door appeared. They entered, inside there was two large beds two walk-in closets, and many Auror supplies. "

Yeah this will work..." said tonks rummaging through her closet.

"Better be off to bed then.." Harry sated. They changed in the closets with the clothes the closets provided. And then they both immediately fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so what I'm going to do is load up as much as I can in one chapter just so I can get adding to this story, so the next chapter may continue a unfinished sentence. There will probably be lots of errors because I typed this on my ipod. Enjoy and please review!**

The next morning they both hesitently got up, and walked down to the great hall, where they were invited to eat by slughorn. Of course there were no kids there, so they four long tables looked empty. They walked twards the large long staff table, where all the staff was seated, with two vaccant chairs between McGonagall and Slughorn, and a third at the very end. Both were still in their pj's they sat down at the vaccant seats and then all of a sudden about a dozen house elves piled out of the kitchen, including dobby, who came straight to Harry with his food. "Thank you, dobby, please sit." Harry said pointing towards the empty seat at the end of the table.

"Oh anything for Harry potter sir!" dobby replied loyally.

"Here dobby wait!" Harry said splitting his pie and biscuit in half, and handing them to dobby.

"oh thank you Harry potter sir! Dobby is very thankful for Harry potter's nicness twards dobby!" dobby said excidetly.

"hey dobby! Shouted tonks from the other end of the table, "would you mind cleaning the room for us? I'm not very good at household spells."

"yeah...you set the carpet on fire and make stains bigger...just look at grimmauld place from kreacher trying to teach you household spells." mumbled Harry.

"I know but did you really have to bring that up now?" tonks asked trying not to smile.

"yes I did ." Harry replied back casually.

"Harry..." tonks mumbled.

"no not at all mrs. Lupin, anything for harry's friend!"

"I can't get use to that..." mumbled tonks.

"what?" Harry asked curiously, and added in with a smirk, "mrs. Lupin?" tonks and Harry burst out laughing. All the teachers had left by the time, Harry and tonks went to their room. They walked by, and the welcoming door slowly appeared. They got dressed, and met mcgonagall in the great hall again, the house elves were cleaning.

"So what I need you two to do is inspect the chambers, including the chamber of secrets." mcgonagall said, eyeing Harry. Tonks and Harry walked twards moaning myrtles bathroom.

"Can you still speak parseltounge? I mean wasn't that the vodemort in you that gave you that ability?" tonks asked curiously, playing with her shoulder length flaxen hair.

"Actually it was my ability, everyone thought it was voldemorts ability but I was able to talk to a snake in the animal shop down diagon alley." they entered the bathroom,

"Who's there?" said a familiar voice

"Hey myrtle! Its Harry potter remeber me? Polyjuice potion? Triwizard tornement? " said Harry in a cheery voice.

"Harry! But-but it's been so long since you've been in here! And there are no students, where's hermione and Ron?" asked Myrtle.

"we aren't students here anymore, I work as an aurar, and we are searching for the dark creatures." explained Harry.

"we whose we?", Myrtle said confused, she glided out of her stall, "who are you? Wait were you a hufflepuff? Oh yeah! I remeber you too! You used to come see me! And you wouldn't make fun of me...I liked you!" Myrtle replied.

"yes I did used to come and visit, and I was a hufflepuff," tonks replied, she changed her hair color to a Weasley red color, _probly what she wore her hair like when she was in school._ Thought Harry.

"Tonks! Wasn't that ur name? Uhm...nym- nympha- nymphadora tonks!" shouted Myrtle.

"yes that is my name, but please tonks only!" tonks said trying not to get mad at Myrtle.

"well we must be going, good to see you Myrtle!" said Harry. Then he stared at the sink that had never worked, and on the side there was a small serpant carved into the glass. Harry started talking, his eyes fixed on the small serpent, he could hee himself he sounded like an angry snake, and then the sinks split revealing a small hole.

"you first... I'll follow..." tonks mumbled backing slowly away so Harry could jump.

"ok!" replied Harry, and then he jumped, "it's safe you can jump now!" he yelled up to tonks, then all of a sudden she landed right by him.

"Now where do we go?" tonks asked unenthusiasticly, looking around, she was hoping a basalisk or dangerous creature would pop out that they could fight, but none did. "hey look over there!" said tonks pointing to a large skeleton ,"is that the one you killed in your...second year?" asked tonks curiously.

"yeah that is! Look that fangs are gone, hermione and Ron took them to kill horcruxes with, well to kill nagini with." said Harry, still staring at the basalisk skeleton, while tonks had finally seen the chamber surrounding them. She was amazed at the two large serpents.

"So did Salazar Slytherin really build this?" tonks said still looking around the chamber, wide eyed.

"Yeah, unbelievable right?" Harry answered, "oh yeah we should probly be looking around."

"what-oh-yeah!" tonks replied losing her gaze at the serpents, and curiously walking up and down the wet pathway. "I DONT SEE ANYTHING!" shouted tonks from the other end of the chamber.

"You know your voice echos you don't have to shout! Harry said back to her.

"Oh sorry!" she replied back.

"Let's go see the other parts of the castle, the common rooms would also be a good place for creatures to hide while kids aren't here." said Harry walking back to the entrance.

"Ok, what common room to first?" asked tonks curiously.

"Hufflepuff, Kiara was in that house." replied Harry.

"oohh I get to see my old common room again!" tonks exciditly said. After they were back inside myrtles bathroom, they said goodbye to Myrtle, and headed off.

"I have no idea where I am going...TONKS!" Harry shouted, tonks had been staring at the paintings, and classrooms, not paying too much attention.

"what-oh-yeah! It's this way!" replied tonks, "but i don't know the password!"

"oh I have a list of the common room passwords," Harry said noticing tonks's odd stare, "from McGonagall."

"oh" tonks replied back, switching her stare from Harry back on the wall. She stopped in front of a stack of barrels.

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"This" Tonks saud and with that she tapped each of the barrels in some kind of rythem, humming 'Helga Hufflepuff' to herself, a secret entrance opened up.

"we should probly check the dormitories, we can do girls first then boys." harry said. Once they walked in.

"ok!" replied tonks enthusiasticaly. They walked up the stairs, and when the finally reached the top, there were eight different rooms, tonks walked in the eighth one, Harry followed. "I used to sleep here!" said tonks pointing to the very last bed, next to the window. They started looking around, but the closest thing to dangerous they could find was a doxy.

"Let's check the boys dormitories." said Harry. They started looking around the room but didn't find anything.

"let's go check the gryffindor common room." said tonks climbing back down the ladder.

"Ok" replied Harry climbing down the ladder very slowly.

"Hurry up, harry!" tonks stood waiting.

"im comin' don't rush me!" Harry replied almost to the end of the hall.

"'k let's go now." tonks said after Harry had finally reached the end.

"Here it is!" said Harry halting in front of the fat lady, with the pink dress on that she had worn on Harry's first day at Hogwarts.

"Password?" she asked.

"Pumpkin juice." replied Harry, and the portrait swung forward, they walked inside. All of a sudden, tonks noticed something strange, in the air.

"Harry do you-" asked tonks, but she was cut off by Harry,

"yeah...keep your wand out."

"EXPECTO POTRONUM!" shouted tonks, before Harry could get his wand out,

"EXPECTO POTRONUM!" Harry shouted, delayed. The black figures glided away, with the werewolf and the stag chasing them out of the castle.

"we should inspect this room more closley, keep your wand out." tonks whispered.

"LOOK!" shouted Harry. He was pointing to a large black tornado, starting to form into the shape of a familiar human. "Narcissa!" Harry shouted.

"It's ok tonks!" tonks was holding tightly to her wand. "it's antonin, he set the dementors and creatures on hogwarts, lucicous is helping him...I'm not.." Narcissa said eyeing tonks's dirty looks. "look tonks...I left the dark side fifteen years ago, I just hated azkaban, I had to get out." she said to tonks.

"Why didn't you answer my owl?" tonks said suspiciously.

"it didn't seem like it needed answering, it was full of insults, kind of rude, but I understand." answered narcissa, "Will you forgive me? I will join you, either way, tonks."

"then why did Lucious and antonin set the dark creatures on hogwarts?" asked tonks.

"I don't know, that's why I need your help!" answered narcissa. But tonks wasn't going to fall that easily, she was going to he stubborn.

"Harry do you by chance have truth serum potion, Harry? Harry Potter you give it to me!" tonks was getting impaitent, Harry mouthed , "I'm sorry" to narcissa, and handed her the potion. She force fed it to her aunt. "Aunt Narcissa, did you. Really leave the dark side, and when?" she asked, Narcissa.

"yes, fifteen years ago." said narcissa, in a robotic voice.

"Ok so she was telling the truth.." said tonks, her voice getting smaller and weaker.

"Really tonks? You had to give her the truth potion, just to find out she was telling the truth?" asked Harry.

"sorry you can never be to careful." said tonks in a small and weak voice. The truth potion wore off,

"see tonks? I'm telling the truth!" narcissa said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry." tonks said in the smallest voice Harry had ever heard.

"Its fine, anything i could do to help?" asked narcissa.

"yeah, you could help is inspect the gryffindor rooms, would you like to stay in the castle with us?" Harry replied.

"sorry I can't, Lucious thinks I'm out trying to kill you, but I could come over to grimmauld place send me an owl when you get back and I will be over around lunchtime." replied narcissa.

"ok wonderful! I guess we should be getting to bed." replied Harry, eyeing tonks's mousy brown hair. narcissa nodded and said goodbye, then left. Harry and tonks quietly walked back to the room of requirment, the welcoming door appeared and they walked inside. "Tonks what's wrong?" Harry asked, eyeing tonks mousy brown hair.

"I feel so bad! I shouldve never yelled at her! She was so understanding! And I was so cruel!" replied tonks. Harry couldn't disagree, but instead replied,

"I know, its ok! She understands why you did that, she forgives you...Tonks...she loves you!" Harry replied.

"I've never heard that said about any of my mom's family, they all thought I was an idiot for marrying remus." replied tonks. After that tonks went to bed, Harry was glad, he wasn't very good at comforting, that was ginny's job. The next morning the two went down to the great hall, for breakfast, dumbledore swooped in with a note for the two of them, "dear Harry and tonks, we met antonin an Lucious in diagon alley, we dissapparated to a forest, they followed, there was a small battle going on, the children are safe, Ron is in Mungo's hospital with a cursed arm and a horribly splinched leg. He would appreciate to see you two, but understands completely if you can't make it. Stay safe, and we miss you! Sincerely, Hermione, ginny and Remus." "oh no!" sqealed tonks, her mousy brown hair back.

"We should go visit Ron, it's the least we can do." replied Harry. Tonks agreed, they held hands and disapparated.

"Ron!" shouted Harry and tonks in unison.

"Thought I might be seeing you too!" ron said as he looked up from the magazine, the quibbler and greeted them.

"how are you feeling, Ron?" asked tonks, moving her unkept mousy brown hair out of her flushed face.

"I'm fine, are you two still in your pajamas? It's nearly eleven!" Ron laughed surprised.

"we were eating breakfast in the grat hall when dumbledore flew in with the note." replied Harry.

"Whats wrong-" Ron asked but was cut off with a quick head shake from Harry.

"She feels bad.." lied harry, " we must be going we were supposed to check the ravenclaw and slytherin rooms today, bye Ron!"

"hope you feel better!" tonks said in her small depressing voice. They apparated outside down by hagrids cabin and started walking back up to the school. They changed, and walked to the ravenclaw commonroom.

"Which came first the dragon or the egg?" asked the small golden knocker of a eagle.

"Uh... The egg!" answered Harry.

"Correct you may enter." said the eagle back at Harry. The pair walked down the long passageway, until they finally reached the royal blue and gold commonroom, they searched everywhere and found nothing. They walked down to the dungeons to find slytherins common room, they stopped in front of a painting of a nite,

"Password?" asked the nite grumply."

"pureblood." mumbled Harry. They searched what seemed like forever, they didn't find anything. And since they had checked everywhere and only found a few lone dementors they could go home, but they were welcomed back anytime, even during school. They said goodbye to everyone. Tonks and Harry walked back down to hagrids hut, hand in hand they dispparated.

"I'm going to bed." tonks mumbled and walked upstairs.

"what's wrong with her?" Remus asked, staring at the stairs.

"Um... We met narcissa who has been on our side for the past fifteen years and, tonks didn't think beleive her, so she force fed her truth potion, and found out she was telling the truth, tonks felt horrible she has been like that for two days." explained Harry, staring at the ground.

"I will go talk to her." replied Remus, and he walked up the stairs. Harry went to bed, closley followed by hermione and Ginny. Harry wrote a note telling narcissa that they are back and to come tomarrow around lunchtime, kreacher would be pleased to serve narcissa so she should probly come a little bit before lunch. He sent off Luna and fell asleep. Harry woke up early and sent kreacher off cleaning the house. He was closley followed by Remus and hermione. Tonks and Ginny woke up a few hours later, fully dressed. Tonks was back to normal with her shoulder length bubblegum pink hair. Remus was releived.

"sorry!" tonks apologized, for spilling coffee down remus's shirt.

"BREAKFAST!" shouted Ginny. All the kids began stampededing down the steps. Pancakes began dissapearing off the center plate; hermione grabbed one quickly and gave it to kreacher.

"Thank you very much Madame Weasley!" kreacher said exciditly. After breakfast, the kids went upstairs, Remus was reading (potions for werewolves), tonks was learning her household spells, which were doing better, or she didn't catch the rug on fire this time, hermione sat with weasley, in her lap.

"Thank you kreacher, but I don't want more work for you to clean up, we can continue tommorow." Tonks said to kreacher.

"what ever you say Madame Lupin." said as he was cleaning up tonks's coffee spill.

"can't get used to that..." mumbled tonks

"Madame Lupin! Madame Lupin! Master needs you!" kreacher came running at Tonks,

"Kreacher I am a _black_ and I order you to call me Tonks, Not Madame lupin. Do you understand?" tonks ordered kreacher. Kreacher shook his head vigorously in understandment. "Thank you kreacher." tonks said, as she walked where kreacher was pulling her to.

"thank you kreacher!" harry thanked. "tonks we never told mcgonagall who was behind all the creatures and dementors. We should probley send an owl. Sirius?" Harry said.

"Sure, what should we say?" asked tonks as she pulled a peice of parchment and quill and ink from the bookshelf next to her. "Lucious malfoy and antonin dolohov are behind the dark creatures and dementors." Tonks finished writing it, and untidily, scrawled their names at the bottom, and they sent Sirius off to mcgonagall.

"Narcissa should be here soon." Harry said staring at his watch. Tonks gave a weak smile. Suddennly, the black tornado appeared.

"Tonks! Harry!" narcissa said hugging them both.

"Im sorry aunt narcissa." tonks said weakly.

"Oh it's fine, I understand why you didn't trust me!" narcissa replied. narcissa hugged her neice.

"Could you introduce me to Teddy?" narcissa asked anxisiouly.

"Sure I'll go get him!" tonks replied, then she ran upstairs.

"Harry could you introduce me to everyone else?" narcissa asked Harry.

"Sure! I will have kreacher get everyone. Kreacher!" Harry said.

"Yes master?" kreacher replied.

"can you go get everyone?" asked Harry, politely.

"Yes master!" kreacher replied loyally, eyeing narcissa. Kreacher went into the kitchen. Tonks and Teddy came downstairs.

"Teddy, this is your great-aunt narcissa!" tonks introduced.

"Nice to meet you Teddy! You look just like your mother, but you are very tall like your father." narcissa said.

"Thank you!" Teddy replied, letting go of narcissa's hand. Teddy sat on the couch.

"Dora, your son is very polite!" narcissa said, surprised.

"Yes thank you, he gets it from his father." replied tonks. Kreacher came downstairs behind a herd of kids, with hermione and Ginny behind him, and Remus closley behind. The noise set of the painting of Sirius's mother, _filthy mudbloods, blood traitors, decedents of scum…_

"SHUT-UP!" Harry shouted, pulling the curtains shut.

"What is she doing here?" hermione said as she was pulling out her wand, Ginny doing the same.

"Its ok she's on our side now!" Harry said calmly.

"Oh ok..." hermione mumbled putting her wand away, Ginny following.

"Hello" hermione said unsurly.

"hermione, narcissa malfoy." Harry introduced.

"hello" narcissa said.

"hello" hermione said back. "Are they yours?" narcissa asked eyeing Hugo and rose.

"yes, how did you know?" hermione asked, somewhat suspiciously.

"the little boy looks just like you, and he seems very attached, to your little girl, I assumed they were brother and sister." replied narcissa.

"thank you! This is Hugo, and she is rose." hermione said pointing to each of her children.

"nice to meet you!" narcissa said shaking each of their hands. "And I assume your father is Harry?" narcissa said playfully, eyeing albus, lily, and James.

"Yeah." they all replied.

"You all very much look like him." narcissa replied.

"Thank you." they all replied at different times.

"And narcissa this is Ginny, my wife." Harry said.

"Your daughter looks just like you!" narcissa complimented.

"thank you." Ginny replied. "Narcissa, this is lily, James, and albus." she said pointing to each of her children.

"Nice to meet you." narcissa said shaking each of their hands.

"You too!" lily replied politly.

"And Aunt Narcissa, this is Remus." said tonks, pulling Remus by his wrist from the back of the crowd.

"Nice to meet you, I am very glad you married Dora, you are very brave and polite." narcissa complimented.

"Thank you narcissa." Remus replied.

"And narcissa if you don't mind, there is a certain someone who would like to see you again." harry's said pulling kreacher by his wrist up to narcissa.

"Kreacher! Oh you were the best house elf!" narcissa said hugging kreacher.

"Oh kreacher thanks Madame malfoy very much! Kreacher missed Madame malfoy very much!" kreacher replied. "Oh and kreacher would like to mention, lunch is ready!" kreacher added in. Everyone rushed to the kitchen and piled up along the table, tonks in between Remus and narcissa. Kreacher had made what looked like a hogwarts feast.

"Weasley!" hermione shouted, the ugly cat came downstairs at the sound of her name. Hermione made Weasley's lunch, and she made dumbledore's lunch with what she found in his cage, dead rats and mice, and an occasional bird or two. After lunch they all went down to diagon alley. Hermione and rose went into flourish and blotts. Tonks, narcissa and Remus wandered off to who knows where. And James and Teddy went off to go look at the new broomsticks, with agreement that they would be in flourish and blotts with hermione and rose within an hour. Harry and what was left of the kids went to go look at the animals, because lily had gotton an "O" on all her o.w.l.s, so Ginny agreed she could choose an animal for doing so well. Everyone was going to meet up in flouish and blotts within an hour. Lily picked out a large snowy ow, and hermione gave Hugo money so he could buy his rat, smelly, some food. After lily got her owl and Hugo got some rat food they headed for flourish and blotts. When they got there they saw narcissa, hermione, rose, remus and tonks looking around. Remus had bought more lycanthropy cure books. Hermione had bought a bunch of books she hasn't read yet, and rose had a small book of spells in her hand. Tonks had a book on simple household spells, which she was quietly reading in a corner. Once evryone had bought their books, they went back to Grimmauld place. Tonks started practicing on her coffee spill, hermione was quietly reading up in her room with weasley, narcissa and kreacher were helping tonks, the kids were up in there rooms, lily playing with her new owl, Harry and Ginny were snogging, and Remus was quietly reading (werewolves: I found a cure!) In his usual chair. Kreacher went up to tonks and had her shout,

"DINNER!" everyone came running in. Kreacher had made yet another hogwarts feast, probley because narcissa was there. After dinner everyone wen back to doing their own thing, as if nothing happened all day.

"I must be going it's getting pretty late, Lucious will wonder. Bye, I will come back the next time I can!" and with that narcissa apparated out. Tonks went up to check if the children had gone to bed yet, and went to bed herself. Closley followed by Remus, Harry, ginny and hermione . After a few hours, something flew in and starting biting tonks's ear.

"Get Off!" she said shoving the black owl on to the floor. She opened the first letter written in emerald green ink. It read, "dear Mr. And Mrs. Lupin, hogwarts will be reopening in two days, board the train at kings cross. Sincerely Minerva mcgonagall, head mistriss of hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy." tonks opened the second letter, it read, "dear nymphadora and Harry, we need you to stand guard around hogwarts to keep out creatures and retired death eaters, nymphadora much like you did in hogsmeade, but this time you will have to stay in the castle, room of requirement. Thankyou, mcgonagall, p.s. Ride the train it will get you here fastest." tonks walked into Harry and ginny's room.

"Harry! Harry! Harry wake up!" tonks whispered shaking Harry and trying not to wake up Ginny.

"What? What could you possibly want at two in the morning?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Come with me!" said tonks starting to walk downstairs.

"Fine!" Harry mumbled back. The two started walking downstairs, "Can u make coffee?" Harry asked half asleep.

"Me? Really?" tonks replied.

"good point I will make it." Harry replied walking to the kitchen,

"hold on, you have to read this!" tonks urged him into the living room.

"Fine!" mumbled Harry graving the letters and sitting down on the couch. Tonks watched his eyes move back and forth across the paper and widen every so often.

"Wow, guess we will be leaving with the lot." Harry said after he finished reading the papers he clasped in his hand.

"Yeah... " laughed tonks, "I hope we get our own compartment!" Harry started laughing,

"wonder what they will think of this!" laughed Harry. Shortly after they both fell asleep in their chairs.

"Tonks! Tonks!" Remus said shaking tonks awake. "Harry! Harry! HARRY! WAKE UP!" Ginny said shaking Harry. Tonks lazily handed Remus the letters. He started reading.

"Well you guys better start packing!" Remus said gloomily. The two lazily got up and walked up to their rooms, tonks fell asleep sprawled on her bed, Harry started packing. Ginny told the kids to start packing, which they did. Harry waved his wand and everything packed up neatly in his old hogwarts trunk. Tonks was looking through her household spells book, Remus walked in and with the wave of his finger packed everything neatly into her black and yellow hogwarts trunk. Her broom neatly on top.

"Thanks!" tonks said hugging Remus.

"no promblem!" he replied hugging her back. Everyone agreed on going down to diagon alley, except for hermione who was staying home to read, and tonks who wanted to catch up on sleep. All of a sudden they heard a loud crack. Lucious and narcissa showed up in the entry way.

"TONKS!" hermione shouted. Tonks came rushing down stairs,

"what are you filthy malfoy doing here?" tonks asked with a smirk , pulling out her wand. Lucious was too quick, he knocked out both girls with the flick of his wand.

"LUCIOUS!". Narcissa screamed in horror running over to tonks.

"How dare you! AVADA KEDAVRA!" narcissa shouted her wand pointed at her shocked husband, and then Lucious fell to the ground. Narcissa grabbed the limp bodies and apparated to a forest. She started frantically shaking tonks and hermione.

"Where are we?" asked hemione slowly looking around.

"We are in a forest" replied narcissa, that forest looked strangley familiar.

"This is the forest that we ran to at here quidditch world cup in my fourth year, when death eaters were attacking!" hermione said looking around franticly.

"What happened to Lucious?" tonks asked.

"Oh um...he's dead." narcissa replied looking at the ground.

"was it-" tonks asked but was quickly cut off,

"yes, we must be getting back to grimmauald place!" narcissa said apparating them all back. Meanwhile,

"kids hide!" Ginny shouted shooting a curse at antonin dolohov.

"No we are going to help fight!" shouted Teddy, Teddy and James were walking twards umbridge who was defending dolohov. Teddy shot a hex at umbridge that he had learned from his mum. She was now covered in green slime. James stepped in and knocked her out.

"Nice job!" Teddy said giving James a high five. Remus, Teddy and James went over to go back up hermione and Ginny.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Ginny shouted the beam of green light hit dolohov straight in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"Nice job Ginny!" said tonks examing the dead body at her feet, "maybe we should get rid of it!" said tonks and with the flick of her wand, dolohov disappeared.

"she can make a dead body dissapear but not a coffee spill." Remus mumbled to Harry. They started laughing. They all walked back to the grimmauld place unharmed. They all ate dinner and went to bed, including narcissa who was invited to stay the night. The next morning they woke up another hogwarts feast greeted them. Today was the day the kids and tonks and Harry went back to hogwarts. After breakfast the lot left for kings cross including narcissa. When they got there they ran into Draco and his family,

"mother, what are you doing with these blood traitors and mudbloods?" Draco asked eyeing the weasley clan.

"Draco, your cousins." narcissa said pulling tonks and Remus up to him.

"Mother I thought father said that we say have nothing to do with them!" Draco asked in disgust.

" father is dead. he never left the dark side Draco, like I did." narcissa replied. Draco stood there stunned.

"Join us Draco!" narcissa urged.

"I will never join mudbloodss and blood traitors! STUPEFY!" Draco shouted, but he missed narcissa and instead it hit hermione.

"Draco!" narcissa hissed running over to hermione, she wasn't about stun her own son. Draco ran off. "Hermione are you ok?" narcissa asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, where's Draco?" hermione answered.

"He ran off." narcissa replied.

"Oh no it's almost 11! We better be getting on the train." tonks said looking around. They said their goodbyes and gave hugs and with that the kids and tonks and harry were on the train.

"Look! We got our own compartment!" said Harry as if they had just won a million galleons.

"Yeah..Every Auror's greatest accomplishment!" tonks replied sarcastically.

"Im going to go see james, I hear he's got another girlfriend..." Harry said annoyed. Tonks mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like "nosy". Harry left, tonks started looking out the window, then it happened, all the blinds quickly shut the compartments locked, and the lights turned out. Tonks suddenly heard a high pitched scream.

"Expecto patronum!" tonks whispered trying not to scare any kids by shouting. The werewolf wandered off. Then the stag came in return. Harry's voice spoke,

"Im coming, it's the dark creatures." _dark creatures_ tonks wondered, _but Ginny killed dolohov and narcissa killed Lucious_. Harry came into the compartment, he had to unlock the compartment door first.

"I saw...dementors...kelpies...a demiguise…one small chimaera…hooded figures...and some things I never learned about for a reason..." Harry said, his flushed face was shining in the moon light he looked restless, "And..." Harry hesitated, "Teddy wasn't there..." Harry said weakly.

"What? He-he wasn't-there?" tonks whimpered.

"uhh...no.." Harry hesitated.

"Im going out!" tonks said firmly. She left with her wand tightly in her hand. "Lumos!" tonks whispered. The tip of her wand glowed blue. As she looked in each compartment she met the faces of scared students. "Oh no!" she whispered as she looked in the last compartment. She slipped into James, albus, Hugo, lily and rose's compartment. "I can't find Teddy!" tonks whispered.

"He said he was going to find you!" lily whispered back.

"When did he go out?" asked tonks in a worried tone.

"Right before..those- those things came." replied rose.

"Oh no!" tonks said going out the door.

"Be careful!" lily said.

"Thanks." and she was out the door. She started walking, but but stopped in her tracks. A black hooded figure was walking twards her, "Expecto patronum!" tonks shouted.

"TONKS! It's slughorn!" slughorn said.

"Oh sorry! Have you seen Teddy?" tonks asked sounding rushed and concerned.

"No, I'm sorry dear I haven't I hope he's ok.." slughorn replied. Tonks rushed down the hall, to see mcgonagall.

"Mcgonagall, I can't find Teddy!" tonks said, on the verge of tears.

"Oh, I thought you might come, um... A kelpie took him…" she looked at tonks's wet face an quickly said", but he's ok he's just...knocked out..." replied mcgongall.

"where is he?" asked tonks, her wet face shining in the sunlight.

"Hes in here.." said mcgonagall leading tonks into a compartment.

"There." mcgonagall said pointing to a limp body, covered in wet, green, slime with teal blue hair. Tonks threw herself at his side, hot tears were running her face,

"will he be ok?" she asked.

"He should be back to normal in maybe a month."slughorn had walked in. Tonks got up, silently walked out of the room. Her mousy brown hair was shining in the full moon's light,

"what's wrong tonks?" Harry asked, eyeing her mousy brown hair.

"Teddy.." she whimpered. Harry didn't want hurt her any more so he didn't reply. She went over and sat in the corner silently whimpering. The blinds went up the lights turned on and the train started moving. The two didn't talk the rest of the way to hogwarts. They went straight to the room of requirement. Tonks went to bed, Harry walked down to the great hall,

"hi uncle Harry!" rose came up behind Harry.

"Hi rose." Harry replied.

"Where's tonks?" asked rose.

"Shes in bed..." Harry replied.

"Is she ok?" asked rose sympathetically.

"um...yeah." Harry lied he wasn't about to give his niece nightmares.

"why? Its only eight!" replied Rose.

"She was tired…" harry lied again.

"Is it because of Teddy?"Asked rose.

"yeah.." replied Harry.

"oh….. I'll see you in the great hall! Bye!" replied Rose, and with that she ran off. Harry was relived, she was just as good at getting answers as Hermione is. Meanwhile, Remus, Ginny and Hermione went off to St. Mungo's to pick up Ron, who had a pretty severely cursed arm.

"RON!" Hermione shouted, an ran at him.

"Nice to see you too!" he replied.

"are you feeling better?" asked Ginny,

"Yes, thank you!".

"Harry and Tonks left, to Hogwarts again, they are guarding the school." Remus stated.

"Oh that's why they aren't here, I was starting to wonder… well we better get home!"replied Ron. And with that the lot drove home.

"Harry! My boy! Where's Tonks?" Slughorn came walking at Harry.

"Hi Professor Slughorn…Tonks went to bed…" replied harry.

"Well, come sit next to me, Harry!" said Slughorn motioning him over to a vacant seat.

"Thanks, Professor.." harry replied sitting down. The feast had just started, McGonagall must've given her speech already thought Harry, and the golden plates and goblets started filling with delicious food and drinks. Harry ate, he had not had a Hogwarts feast since his 6th year, the food tasted good, after the stressful encounter. After that Harry walked quietly into the room of the requirement, where he heard a soft snore, and he slipped into bed.


	6. visiting Dobby

**Here's the next chapter! Warning this story is terribly long!;) I didn't feel like spending 2 hours editing this chapter… sorry! I hope it's readable!**

The next morning, Harry and Tonks woke up very hesitantly, and walked down to the great hall, fully dressed. They visited the kitchen, to see Dobby, "Oh its Harry potter!" dobby screeched excitedly, running over to Harry. "Hi Dobby, just came for a visit…" Harry said prying dobby off his waist. "Mrs. Lupin!" Dobby screeched and ran over to Tonks. Tonks smirked, harry laughed. "Dobby, please, if you don't mind, Tonks only." Tonks said, prying Dobby off her waist. "Yes, Tonks." Dobby replied loyally. "Ok we better be going." Harry said walking out the doors. "Bye Harry Potter and Tonks!" Dobby said waving. "Bye Dobby!" Harry and Tonks said waving, hurrying out the door. "Cute elf, but kinda annoying…." Tonks said, playing with her shoulder length mousy brown hair. "You're telling me! I've known him since my second year, her tried to "Seriously injure" me, to prevent me from going back to Hogwarts!" laughed Harry. Tonks started laughing. They walked into the crowded great hall, and sat at the end of the staff table. The food appeared on the golden plates and pumpkin juice appeared in the crystal goblets. After breakfast Harry and Tonks went outside, on their brooms, and started monitoring the school. "I love being an Auror!" Harry shouted as he was going in and out of the Quidditch hoops. "It's better than sitting in a cubicle all say!" Tonks shouted from the other end of the Quidditch field. Then they started circling the school, Harry kept going over Hagrid's hut, trying to get his attention. "Hey Harry!" Hagrid shouted from his hut, looking out the window. "Hey Hagrid!" Harry shouted back, like a little kid. "What'cha doin' up there?" Hagrid asked. "Guarding the school!" laughed Harry. "Nice broom! What model is it?" Hagrid, shouted staring at Harry's broom. "Oh! It's the Windseeker 3000!" Harry shouted back, " Got it for my birthday!" "Nice! Hey Tonks! How's Teddy?" Hagrid shouted. "He's…..fine…" she lied. Harry shot her a look, saying, "you can tell him". "I will tell you later!" She shouted, her eyes were becoming wet, "we better get back to the school…" and with that they started flying down. They walked into the room of requirement, and changed. "Do you want to come watch the Quidditch match with me?" Harry asked. "Sure…." Tonks replied. They pulled on sweatpants and walked down to the Quidditch field. James was the seeker, Teddy _was_ one of the Hufflepuff chasers , rose, who inherited her dad's flying ability, and quick reflexes, was a beater. Hufflepuff ended up winning with the score of 180 points and Gryffindor had 40 points. The pair walked back to the room of requirement, and went to bed.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Welp first off… this story is so long… I really don't like going through the story and looking for the spot I left off on and I would like to know If anyone knows the approximate number of words one chapter can hold? I NEED to know!  
>-Funshine<strong>


End file.
